MrMystery?
by Shakeitup311
Summary: It's a couple weeks before valentines day Rocky and Cece are looking for dates untill they go to Crusty's. (This story is mostly about Rocky) My OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi It's me shakeitup311 im new so im srry if you dont like and i dont own shake it up our the people on the show and i have bad spelling so enjoy!

* * *

_Rocky's POV_

I just got up from a dream about me and a guy dancing then we were leaning in closer then I woke up. I have been

having these dreams since some girls at my school been teasing me about me not having a boyfriend. Oh yeah my

is Rocky Blue and I am 15 years old yet my parents think Im still to young to date. I just finshed eating breakfast

and Im going down to meet Cece. When I came out of my window I heard singing and footsteps above me. It sounded

like a guy singing it was awesome and I just stood there for like 20 mins then I snaped out of it. _I think am in love._ My head says.

Then I shok my head _No I cant be in love. _I wanted to go up the stairs and see who was it but I didnt want to creep him out.

So I just went down the stairs and went to Cece's window and yelled "Hey Hey Hey!" I saw Cece getting ready to practice

the dance routine we have to do on Shake it Up Chicago. Then Cece said "Hey what told you so long?" Then Rocky blushed

_O no what if she finds out. "_Um there was that creepy one eyed pigen again!" I lied. "Um ook lets start" said Cece. 'OK!" I said.

* * *

_5 hours later..._

* * *

"Wow I'm beat" I said. "Yea me to lets go to Crusty's for pizza." said Cece "K lets go" I said

When me and Cece got to Crusy's we got a table and sat down and order our pizza and starting to eat it. Then Deuce came on to the stage then said "Ladies and gentlemen may I welcome you... !"

* * *

_This is my first fanfic so if you hate it if you dont then thank you! so review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey it's me shakeitup311 srry for the spelling and I dont own shake it up!_

* * *

_Rocky's POV_

Then Deuce came on to the stage then said "Ladies and gentlemen may I welcome you MrMystery ! A guy about 6'0 (did you know that Rocky is 5'10!)

he was wearing a golden mask with points on the sides witch covered part of his cheeks the mask covered about half his face expect his nose.

My heart is beating faster and faster then a racecar. While he was getting ready then my dark brown eyes meet with his blue sapphire eyes

than he smiled at me then it felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest. Then I felt a hand over my head it was Cece's then

she asked me "are you ok you face is like a red tomato" then I took out Cece's mini mirror and my face was red as a tomato. Then

I said "um um um o look the show is starting _thank you God_! He started to sing and dance to Illusion by Ross Lynch. _Hmmm his_

_singing sounds very fumiler. _Then some where in the middle of the song he jump of the stage then said "Im going to pick one of you

to dance with me!" Then he starting to high-fiveing everybody then he high-fived Cece then I heard Cece said a small awwwww.

When he high-fived me then all of the sudden he grabbed my hand then dragged me to the stage then started to show

me to moves to the dance then i started to dance the routine then at the end of the song we both slided

into each other and did a pose (Rocky's pose=the one at the end of the theme song) then he grabbed my waist.

I blushed so hard when he did that then he said "Thank you for coming!" then he grew abou 4 smoke bombs on

the floor then we diappered. The crowd went crazy. Then I notice that I was on top of him behind the kitchen

counter. Then he smiled at me then said "Um would you please get off of me?" while blushing. Then I started to blush

then said "O y-yea s-sure" while sututtering. When I was about to stand up then he pulled me down now I was sitting in

his lap and blushin very very very hard right now then he said "W-wait wait about 10 minutes that's when they close

so nobody nows that Im behind the counter" "O-ok-k" I said our faces were only a few inches away "So my real name is Teddy Knight but you can call me Ted or TK (a character that I made up) what's your's?"

"M-my n-name i-is R-rocky B-blue" I barley said "Rocky Blue that's a awesome name" Ted said. I started to blush to the max "T-thanks" I said "O! srry" Ted said

Then he carried me off his lap like I was barley anything. Then he cheaked his watch "There is only 9 minutes left" he said then I asked a

question that i wanted to ask from the start "Um can you take of your mask?" I said "O ok but you cant tell anybody that Im MrMystery " he said

I nodded. Then he took off his mask _Wow he's so HOT! _I thouht. "So he said your dancing was great no wonder you're on Shake it Up"

"T-thanks" I said. "So there is 5 minutes left" he said "What do you want to talk about?"

* * *

Srry I stoped I had to so hoped you enjoyed it and review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey It's me shakeitup311 I dont own shake it up and now we continue from the last chapter._

* * *

_ Rocky's POV_

___Wow he's so HOT! _I thouht. "So he said your dancing was great no wonder you're on Shake it Up_"_

"T-thanks" I said. "So there is 5 minutes left" he said "What do you want to talk about?" "How old are you" I asked

"I'm 15 you?" "Im 15 too" I said. "cool' he said "so is that redhead your friend or something?" "Yea her name is

Cece and she's my best friend" I replied. Then he put his hand on me forehead I blushed

"W-what a-are y-you doing?" I barley said "Cheaking if you have a fever He said because

your cheeks are very red" "n-no i-im n-ot" Then rised his eyebrow which made him even cuter.

I blushed more "Alright then if you say so" he said "so i bet your boyfriend is very lucky to

have someone like you" "I dont have a boyfriend" "o srry" Then he turned his than mouthed YES!

Then i said "I bet your girlfriend is lucky to have like you" "I dont have a girlfriend"

"O that to bad" I turned my head mouthed YES! Then i turned back i saw him stareing at me

then i sharted to contine the stareing along with him then we started to lean in closer

and closer and closer whe our lips were only one inch away then Deuce's uncle Frank

then yelled "Everybody is gone! MrMystery you can come out now!" I screamed and jumped into his strong arms

then he fell over then his head hit some pots and now both of our heads are in pots. We are laghing like crazy now.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey it;s shakeitup311 with another chappie i dont own shake it up!_

* * *

_Rocky's POV_

I screamed and jumped into his strong arms

then he fell over then his head hit some pots and now both of our heads are in pots. We are laghing like crazy now.

We had to clean up the pots and then Ted put on his mask. I asked "Why are you putting on your mask?"

"Because even uncle frank doesnt now that Im MrMystery" Ted repiled. "Actually even my parents dont

even know that im MrMystery also my sister and actually you are the first person that i trusted to tell." Ted said blushing

a little and rubbing the back of his neck now it was my turn to blush _He trusts me_ I thouht.

"Um Rocky" I snaped out of it seeing a hand waving in front of my face. "come on

we're going" I blushed then nodded and follewed him when we opened the door it was rain like

crazy. "Shoot it's raining cats and dogs out there" Ted said "Here take my jacket"

He took off his jacket and put it around me. "Would you get cold?" I asked "Yea

but it beats getting you cold" He said then smiled at me. "Thanks" I said then he put

his arm around me I blushed _Why do I keep blushing!?_ We crossed the street then into my apartment

lobby I was only a little wet but Ted was soaking wet but only the top part of his body because

he used his body to protect me from the rain. I could see all of his muscles which made my heart

trying to jump out of my chest then he took of his mask when nobody was looking.

* * *

_Well that is the end srry i had to stop here i had writer's block so review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey it's me shakeitup311 with another fanfic srry if it's terrible i been having writers block and also terrble spelling and enjoy!_

* * *

_Rocky's POV_

We crossed the street then into my apartment

lobby I was only a little wet but Ted was soaking wet but only the top part of his body because

he used his body to protect me from the rain. I could see all of his muscles which made my heart

trying to jump out of my chest then he took of his mask when nobody was looking. "Come on lets

go to my apartment" I said "Alright" He repiled we climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor (random floor)

Then I took out my keys and unlock the door it was dark so it means Ty isnt home _Perfect. O yea_

_my parents are on a trip and Ty is probuly on a date with a girl. _We came in and i told him to sit

on the couch "Yes Sir!" he said while saluteing. I rolled my eyes then went to get a towel

from the bathroom. When i came back i saw him playing with a tissue paper on the couch.

Then i snuck behind him then wraped the towel around his head but when i did this

he suddenly filped me I sceamed now i was sitting in his lap bridal style

blushing and my heart was beating so hard cause it all happen all of a sudden.

"Trying to surpise me huh?" I nodded "Well you arent the only who can surpise."

Then he set me down next to him then he started to dry himself then said "Well i better

get going" he got then i grabbed his arm pulled him down and yelled "no!" Then

i started to blush when i did this "U-um you should meet my best friend

Cece jones." "Ok" he said.

* * *

_This the end of this chapter and plez reveiw!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey it's me again with another chappie and i dont own shake it up and enjoy!_

* * *

_Rocky's POV_

Then he set me down next to him then he started to dry himself then said "Well i better

get going" he got then i grabbed his arm pulled him down and yelled "no!" Then

i started to blush when i did this "U-um you should meet my best friend

Cece jones." "Ok" he said. We climbed out the window and walked down the

stairs then when we got to Cece's window then told him "Wait here till i tell you

to come in" he nodded. Then i climbed into the window and yelled "Hey Hey Hey!"

Then Cece knew it was me because 5 seconds later she got me in a bear hug

"OMG! Rocky where di you go I been looking for you when that guy disappered with you!"

"Cece im fine can you let go of me the room is getting darker" "O srry"

then she let go of me "O i got to tell you something" I said

"What is it?" said Cece

"I want you to meet someone" I said "Ted you can come in now"

"Who's Ted?" said Cece than Ted came into the living room then said "Whussup"

"Oooo Rocky who is the hottie did you get me a boyfriend" said Cece as she started to go

up to Ted and started to "check him out." Rocky started to feel frustrated then Cece started to

reach out and lightly touch his chest,forearm, and shoulders. When Rocky was going to do something

but then Ted moved away Cece's hands she looked up with confused face "Um look you seem like a nice girl

and no offense but i got a crush on another girl" he said.

* * *

_And that is the end hoped you enjoyed it and review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey it's me shakeitup311 with another chappie and i dont own shake it up enjoy!_

* * *

_Rocky's POV_

"Oooo Rocky who is the hottie did you get me a boyfriend" said Cece as she started to go

up to Ted and started to "check him out." Rocky started to feel frustrated then Cece started to

reach out and lightly touch his chest,forearm, and shoulders. When Rocky was going to do something

but then Ted moved away Cece's hands she looked up with confused face "Um look you seem like a nice girl

and no offense but i got a crush on another girl" he said. Then Cece just stood there froozen

then me and Ted worked together and got her on the couch then later she fell asleep. "Um look im

srry that i made your best friend frooze there" Ted said shyly "It's ok i mean she was touching you and stuff."

I said. "Yea she was ok so look if your angry or anything i will take any punishments" said Ted "Ummmm

well i do got three" i said "what is it" He said "Well for one tell me who is your crush" He started to

blush "W-ell u-um well can i tell hints?" "ok" "Well she's funny, smart, friendly,pretty,generous,a awsome dancer and

her smile just makes my legs go numb."

"Wow sounds like you really like this girl" I repiled sadly. "Yea come lets go" I nodded we climbed thouht the window

then up the stairs to my window "Well heres my stop" I said "And my stop is just upstairs" He said

"you live upstairs!" I said he nodded. "well bye see you later you can come up if you want to" said Ted

"Ok" I said he smiled then went up. I went into my living room and sat down then sighed then i

just remembered i still had Ted's jacket then a note slipped out i picked it up and it read...

* * *

_Well this the end of this chapter and review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey it's me shakeitup311 with another chappie and i dont own shake it up and i want to give a full thanks to ApostolicPrincessinGod for given my first review!_

_you made made me feel pumped to write more chappies and hope you enjoy this one!_

* * *

_Rocky's POV_

"You live upstairs!" I said he nodded. "well bye see you later you can come up if you want to" said Ted

"Ok" I said he smiled then went up. I went into my living room and sat down then sighed then i

just remembered i still had Ted's jacket then a note slipped out i picked it up and it read...

_write your favtorite flower on a piece of paper then fold it into a plane then throw it _

_out your window then go to a flower vase and your flower will be there. _After I read this

I thouht it would be crazy to try this but he did make me and him disappear so why not.

I got a piece of paper wrote my two favtorite flowers then fold it into a plane

then threw it out the window till i couldnt see then i went to the kitchen because that

is where the flower vase then i couldnt belive my eyes there were a vase full

of daisys and roses (random flowers that i picked) sitting on the table. Then i

saw a note near the vase i picked it up and it read _You like the flowers i got for yea?_ **-**_Ted_

I smiled at the at the note then picked up a rose and smelt it it smelled they were fresh

from the garden. The daisys were the same i was going to sit on the couch

then Ted came in and said "hey Rocky" I jumped then saw Ted sitting on the window

"TEDDY! you nearly gave me a heart attack!" "srry" he said "so if your so angry then want's my

punisment?" "Um you have to cook me and my best friend and her brother dinner" I said

"Alright" he said.

* * *

_Well this is the end of this chappie and thanks for the reviews! and review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey it's me shakeitup311 with another chappie and im running out of ideas so tell me your ideas and hey im only 12 i dont know so much about this stuff and i don't own shake it up enjoy!_

* * *

_Rocky's POV_

Ted came in and said "hey Rocky" I jumped then turned saw Ted sitting on the window

"TEDDY! you nearly gave me a heart attack!" "srry" he said "so if your so angry then want's my

punisment?" "Um you have to cook me and my best friend and her brother dinner" I said

"Alright" he said. "Well to ba- wait a minute did you said alright?" He nodded "ok

lets go to Cece's to cook" I said "Ok come on" he said I followed him out the window then

he asked "So you like the flowers i gaved you?" "Yea they were great" "thanks" he said.

Then i stepped through the window then yelled "Hey Hey Hey" i saw Flynn

playing video games and Cece painting her nails then Ted came in then said "Hey Cece i

going to make you dinner" mimicking my voice perfectly. I nudged his arm hardly he grabbed

where i nudged him then chuckled. Then i said "What do guys want for dinner?"

"Pancakes!" they both said at the same time "with bacon!" yelled Flynn

"Alright i guess we're making pancakes" said Ted

"Hey Rocky who's the guy?"asked Flynn "O this is Teddy or Ted" i repiled

then Flynn smirked then said "Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?" then "N-no" I barley said "then why are you shuddering?"

asked Flynn then we both blushed at the same time "then why did you and Ted blushed at the same time?"

"No we're not!" we yelled at the same time "then why did you and Ted said that at the same time?"

"Come on kid stop teasing Rocky" said Ted as he stood up for me I blushed

when he did this. "hey dont call me kid i dont like it" said Flynn "it's not so great when the shoe is in the

other foot huh?" said Ted. Flynn just grumbed something and went back to playing his video game.

then Cece gave him a cold stare Ted steped back a little then i stared

back at Cece which made her flinched and going back to painting

her nails. Me and Ted headed into the and started getting the ingredients.

* * *

_And that is the end of this chappie and review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey it's me shakeitup311 with another chappie! i dont own shake it up. i still want any free ideas!_

* * *

_Rocky' POV_

"Come on kid stop teasing Rocky" said Ted as he stood up for me I blushed

when he did this. "hey dont call me kid i dont like it" said Flynn "it's not so great when the shoe is in the

other foot huh?" said Ted. Flynn just grumbed something and went back to playing his video game.

then Cece gave him a cold stare Ted steped back a little then i stared

back at Cece which made her flinched and going back to painting

her nails. Me and Ted headed into the and started getting the ingredients. "Hey Ted?" i said

"Yea?" he repiled "T-thanks for standing up for me" "hey it's no problem come on nobody

likes to be teased. And you stood up for me when Cece glared at me." said Ted "Y-yea" i said

then we went to the kitchen then got flour, milk, eggs, sugar, butter, and baking powder. (Srry i

dont want to put the directions on how to make the pancakes) we took turns cooking the pancakes

Ted had to cook the bacon for Flynn because i believe in animal rights. "Dinner's ready!" yelled Ted

mimicking my voice perfectly again i nudged his arm harder but he justed chuckled.

Cece and Flynn ran to the the table Flynn took the plate with bacon then Cece grabbed

the syrup then we all stared to eat after we finshed me and Ted washed the dishes

after we were done we said bye to Cece and Fynn. Then went to my apartment window

then Ted said "Um Rocky you have something here" i touched my left cheek then

Ted shook his head then used his thumb and rubbed of the syrup off

my cheek i blushed very hard then he went to the stairs and said "Bye Rocky"

then went up. I went to my room and got ready for bed then i just remembered

that i still had Ted's jacket. Then i chose to give it to him tomorrow then i went to

bed thinking what to do tomorrow at school.

* * *

_Well that is the end of of this chappie srry it was boring but i got writers block again! and review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Whassup it's me shakeitup311 with another chappie i DONT own shake it up!_

* * *

_Rocky's POV_

Ted shook his head then used his thumb and rubbed of the syrup off

my cheek i blushed very hard then he went to the stairs and said "Bye Rocky"

then went up. I went to my room and got ready for bed then i just remembered

that i still had Ted's jacket. Then i chose to give it to him tomorrow then i went to

bed thinking what to do tomorrow at school.

* * *

_The next day..._

* * *

I woke up got ready ate breakfast got a random jacket cause it was cold and windy grabed my bag.

Then headed downstairs to Cece's window then yelled "Hey Hey Hey!" i saw Cece eating

ceral with Flynn in the kitchen. "Hey Cece what's up?" i asked "Hey! come on Rocky lets get

to the subway school starts in 15 minutes" "Hey! who's going to take me to school!?" said

Flynn "O yea Ty is going to take you to school in 5 minutes" i repiled. "alright bye sissy and Rocky"

said Flynn "Bye!" we both said at the same time then walked to the subway "So Rocky you

like Ted huh?" said Cece "N-no o-of c-corse n-not!" i said then we sat down on the subway

bench "You dont? then why do you always blush when ever your around him?" asked Cece

"No i don-fine yes i do like him there i said it are you happy now!" i said.

Then Cece squealed then huged me "yay my best friend has a crush!"

"Shhh dont say it out loud" i said then the train came then we got in

and rode to school. When we got to school we went inside then Cece said

"i have to get something meet you at your locker k?" "K" i repiled

then i walk to to my locker to get my books when was getting them

i felt a tap on my shoulder then i turned around and i saw Ted.

* * *

_Now Ted goes to rocky's school! REVIEW!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey it's me shakeitup311 with another chappie and i dont own shake it up!_

* * *

Then Cece squealed then huged me "yay my best friend has a crush!"

"Shhh dont say it out loud" i said then the train came then we got in

and rode to school. When we got to school we went inside then Cece said

"i have to get something meet you at your locker k?" "K" i repiled

then i walk to to my locker to get my books when was getting them

i felt a tap on my shoulder then i turned around and i saw Ted. "Hey

Rocky" he said "Ted what are you doing here?" i asked "Im the new

student and the principal told me for you to show me around the

school because i have all of the same classes with you." said Ted

"And let me guess your is in between Cece's and mine" i said

"Correct and we have a winner!" he said. Then i saw Candy

talking to her group and looking at us. "Hey Ted you see that

girl he turned around then nodded she is my arch enemy and

she been teasing me about not haveing a boyfriend so can

you pretend to be my boyfriend as for your last punisment?" i asked

"ok i'll like this punisment" he said i blushed. Then i saw Candy

coming then said "So Rocky got a date to the valentines dance this saturday

even thouht i dont have one yet you would never get one" then laughed.

Before i could say anything Ted grabbed my hand then said "O yea

you're looking at her date right now" i blushed when he did this. Candy

stood there shocked but shook it of then said "O yea then prove it how i just dont

know if she just didnt pay you?"

* * *

(o yea Rocky knew Ted for 3 weeks i

was just to lazy to write it out so just petend the last few chappies

was 3 weeks srry i know it's very confusing but just play along alright.

* * *

"Alright i'll prove it." before i could say anything Ted did something so surpiseing

it made some people in Candy's group faint he...

* * *

_CHIFFHANGER! I love chiffhangers dont you? REVIEW!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey it's me shakeitup311 with another chappie! I DONT own shake it up ENJOY!_

* * *

_Rocky's POV_

"So Rocky got a date to the valentines dance this saturday

even thouht i dont have one yet you would never get one" then laughed.

Before i could say anything Ted grabbed my hand then said "O yea

you're looking at her date right now" i blushed when he did this. Candy

stood there shocked but shook it of then said "O yea then prove it how i just dont

know if she just didnt pay you?"

"Alright i'll prove it." before i could say anything Ted did something so surpiseing

it made some people in Candy's group fainted he kissed me straight on

the lips. I was so shocked it all happened so fast first he pulled me

into him then whispered "Srry" then kissed me. My hands was on his chest

his hands around my lower back. Your lips fited perfectly like two puzzle

pieces his lips was so soft it felt like it lasted 5 hours but sadly

only 10 seconds. Then we parted i felt a little dizzy and my face heated

i think Ted saw this because he put his arm around me to support me

from falling. Then Ted gave Candy 'stinkin' Cho a smug look

then said "So is that enough proff for yea? And word of the wise

dont leave your mouth open that big or flys is all you'll catch."

Then he closed his locker got his bag and mine and lead me to our

first period. When we were a earshot away from them Ted said

"Rocky are you ok? Looks like you was going to fall or

something." I felt a little better and said "Yea im alright just

a little dizzy." "Come on lets go we'll be late for 1st period"

i nodded and let him lead me. Little did they now a certain

redhead was video taping the whole thing then headed

for 1st period. After 2 periods it was break i was getting

death glares from the popular girls when i walked in the

hallway with Ted. After school I was at my locker and Ted

in the bathroom. Then all of a sudden girls were surounding

me and one of them said "So Rocky you think you can steal

the hot newbie huh?" "Want does it look like to you" i snapped.

Then one of them tried to punch me but then something all of

a sudden someone came in front of me and blocked the punch

with one hand like it was barley nothing it was Ted then he said

"Who says anybody can hurt my girl?" i blushed when he called

me 'his girl' then he started to slowly crush the girls hand then

let it go she went down in pain. Then he grabbed my hand and

closed my locker and lead me outside the school.

* * *

_Well this the end of this chappie. REVIEW!_


	14. Chapter 14

_What's up it's me shakeitup311 with another chappie! i DONT own shake it up enjoy!_

* * *

_Rocky's POV_

Then all of a sudden girls were surounding

me and one of them said "So Rocky you think you can steal

the hot newbie huh?" "Want does it look like to you" i snapped.

Then one of them tried to punch me but then something all of

a sudden someone came in front of me and blocked the punch

with one hand like it was barley nothing it was Ted then he said

"Who says anybody can hurt my girl?" i blushed when he called

me 'his girl' then he started to slowly crush the girls hand then

let it go she went down in pain. Then he grabbed my hand and

closed my locker and lead me outside the school. When we were

outside then he asked "Rocky did those girls hurt you?" in a

concerned voice "No im alright" i repiled "But why would they

hurt you? You wouldnt do anything to them." he said. "Well"

"What is Rocky?" said Ted "They thought that i stole you from them"

i said. "What! well you did steal my heart" said Ted but the last

part he said it quietly but heard it so i blushed. Then Ted

grabbed my hand i blushed even more "come on Rocky

Cece told me to take you to Crusty's" said Ted "why" i said

"well i dont know she told me she wanted to show you

something" i nodded then we started to walk to Crusty's

_but little did they know someone was following them._

When we were walking my hand somehow moved on

it's own and wraped around Ted's arm then i started

to lean on him then he put his arm around my waist.

Then i saw a rock going straight towards my face

i froze then Ted's hand was in front of my face i looked

at him and said "thanks" "no problem" he said. Then

he looked at the rock then at the bushes adout 10

feet away from us with others bushes then he thew

the rock then we heard a "OW! my head" then he

yelled "come out we know you're there" then someone

came out i gasped it was...

* * *

_CHIFFHANGER! REVIEW!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hry it's me shakeitup311 with another chappie! Enjoy!_

* * *

_Rocky's POV_

Then i saw a rock going straight towards my face

i froze then Ted's hand was in front of my face i looked

at him and said "thanks" "no problem" he said. Then

he looked at the rock then at the bushes adout 10

feet away from us with others bushes then he thew

the rock then we heard a "OW! my head" then he

yelled "come out we know you're there" then someone

came out i gasped it was Candy 'stinkin' Cho! "What do

you want" i snapped "and why did you throw that rock

a Rocky!" said Ted "i want you Teddy Bear" said Candy

then started to walk up to Ted but before she could i

stepped in front of Ted "You have to go through me first"

i snapped. "Alright" said Candy then she punched me

but missed i didnt feel a thing i opened my eyes i the

first thing i saw was Candy running away i was confused

at first but that change fast when i saw Ted on one knee

holding his cheek i helped him up "Are you alright" i asked

"Not really man that girl can punch hard" said Ted "here let me

see" then he nodded then removed his hand and there was

a huge bruise on the side of his cheek. I gasped "is it that

bad?" Ted asked "well um um it's a bruise" he just nodded.

"Come lets go" i said when we took one step Ted went down

on one knee. "What's wroug" i asked "i think she stepped

on my foot with soccer shoes maybe i think it's bruised

to" said Ted "come on" i said i put his arm over my shoulder

and wrapped my other arm around his waist and we started

to walk or limp then i stoped cause i was feeling so weak

then i looked up and my face and Ted's was only 2 inches

away from each others. We started to blush then all of

a sudden a red car passed and about 6 water balloons

came out the car window 4 hit me and 2 hit Ted. Two of the

balloons hit my feet then both of the balloons hit Ted in the face

we both fell i fell on top of Ted. And we lip locked into a

deep heated kiss both of our eyes were very wide then

i gave in and started to close my eyes and kiss back after

i did this i think Ted started to give in because he started

to kiss back to. Then i opened my mouth and started to

push my tongue against his lips and surpisely he open his mouth

and we started french kiss then we parted cause we had

to breathe i looked into his eyes then we both said "Wow"

at the same time then we heard a "F**k!" it was from Candy

she was the one that threw the water balloons at us i was

kind of happy she did. Then i helped Ted up then he lifted me up

holding me bridel sytle then said "come on we're late" then started

to run to crusty's.

* * *

_Well that is the end REVIEW!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey it's me shakeitup311 with a new chappie ENJOY!_

* * *

_Rocky's POV_

And we lip locked into a

deep heated kiss both of our eyes were very wide then

i gave in and started to close my eyes and kiss back after

i did this i think Ted started to give in because he started

to kiss back to. Then i opened my mouth and started to

push my tongue against his lips and surpisely he open his mouth

and we started french kiss then we parted cause we had

to breathe i looked into his eyes then we both said "Wow"

at the same time then we heard a "F**k!" it was from Candy

she was the one that threw the water balloons at us i was

kind of happy she did. Then i helped Ted up then he lifted me up

holding me bridel sytle then said "come on we're late" then started

to run to crusty's. When we got to crusty's Ted put me down

but i accidently scratch briuse "OW!" "OMG! are you ok?" i said

"Yea" he said but somehow i knew he was lieing to me so

i step forawd to him and kissed his briuse now he was

blushing and me to so to break the ice i said "c-come

on l-lets go inside" he nodded then he opened the door

and said "ladies first" and bowed jokely "o what a

gentlemen" i played along and did a bow to. I went in

then Ted followed me then we saw Cece waving at us

then we went to the table then i sat down and Ted sat

down next to me and Cece was across us. Then Cece said

"Hey um what took so long?" i blushed "U-um well we ran into

Candy" "o ok anything else?" "N-no" i said "oookk so Ted" "Yea?"

he said "Um i know this going to sound werid but why do you

have Rocky's lipgloss on your lips and cheek?" asked Cece Ted

started to blush "Well um um i have to go get ice for my briuse!"

then ran to the counter to get some ice. "Okk o yea Rocky i had

a question for you which is how did you get your first kiss before

i did?" asked Cece. "Wait what are you talking about?" i said

then she handed me her phone then i pressed play and saw Candy

and her group and Ted grabbing my hand then kissed me after the

kiss the video ended. "Well um ok fine here's the story" i started to

tell her the whole thing and when i just finshed Cece was shocked

and Ted just came back with no lipgloss and a bag of ice. Before Ted

could say anything Cece said "Do you love my best friend Rocky?"

"Cece!" i yelled "What?" said Cece i gave her a 'stop it' look "Ok Ted

was only kidding" "oookkk so Rocky and Cece my uncle is going to be

gone for the weekend and he told me to watch his while he was gone

so can you guys stay with me until he comes back and you can bring

Flynn to if you want to." Ted asked "i'll bet my mom will ok" said Cece

"Well i have to ask my brother" i said "Sweet tell me tomorrow so shall

we get going?" "Ok" me and cece said.

* * *

_Well that is the end of this chappie! PLEZ REVIEW!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey it's me shakeitup311 with another chappie! ENJOY!_

* * *

_Rocky's POV_

i started to

tell her the whole thing and when i just finshed Cece was shocked

and Ted just came back with no lipgloss and a bag of ice. Before Ted

could say anything Cece said "Do you love my best friend Rocky?"

"Cece!" i yelled "What?" said Cece i gave her a 'stop it' look "Ok Ted

was only kidding" "oookkk so Rocky and Cece my uncle is going to be

gone for the weekend and he told me to watch his while he was gone

so can you guys stay with me until he comes back and you can bring

Flynn to if you want to." Ted asked "i'll bet my mom will ok" said Cece

"Well i have to ask my brother" i said "Sweet tell me tomorrow so shall

we get going?" "Ok" me and cece said.

* * *

_Tonight_

* * *

"Um hey Ty?" i said "Yea little sis?" said Ty while he was getting ready for another date

"Can i go to a friends uncle's house for the weekend?" "Alright" said Ty "Aww but it's no fa-

wait did you say alright" "Yep" said Ty. "ok so we're leaving tomorow about 4" he just nodded

and left for his date.

* * *

_Nxt day_

* * *

I went out my window then ran into someone and i saw it was Ted "So can you come?" "Yea"

then went to Cece's window i yelled "Hey Hey Hey!" then Ted followed me in then asked "Hey

Cece are you coming?" "Yep! my mom said i could but i have to bring Flynn" "It's cool you guys

would love my uncle Bill's house" "Yep cant wait" i said. "Come on lets go or we're going to be

late" said Ted then me,Ted, and Cece go to school with 5 minutes to spare so we all went to our

lockers then some guys went up to Ted and said "Hey are you Ted?" "Yea want do you want?"

said Ted then closed his locker and turned around the guy was a jock and was about 5 inches

taller than Ted. "Heard you crushed my girls hand!" he almost yelled "Cause that _slut_ tried to

punch my girl" said Ted then he put his arm around me "What did you call my girlfriend?" "Alright

listen up grandpa i called her a slut" sanpped Ted then he pushed Ted but Ted barley moved

"We will deal this with a basketball game one on one sfter shcool" "Alright but i'll warn you i play basketball

a little" then he just left "Are you crazy Ted! he is the captain of the basketball team!" "Pssst

im not scared" said Ted "But he lead the school team to the champions" said Cece "It takes

all more to scare me" said Ted "like what?" i said "Getting rejected by my dream girl" then the

bell ranged come on we'll be late then we and Cece went to our first period but i didnt pay

attend cause i been thinking who was this amazing girl that Ted likes so much.

* * *

_After at the basketball court in the gym_

* * *

I went with Ted to the gym and we saw that Stan (the jock) wasnt here "Huh i guess he chickened out"

i laughed then we heard "o really?" then we turned around and saw Stan and his girlfriend Cindy.

"Well i guess you didnt chickened out but you should have" said Ted "I wouldnt want to miss every

second of me kicking your butt" said Stan then Cindy laughed with him. "Since your so full of your

self lets make deal how about 200 bucks and you can never talk to us" "Deal and if you lose you have

to go in front of the school and yell 'Stan is the most handsome guy and Cindy is the most beautful girl'

said Stan "Deal now lets start full court?" said Ted "Alright" then Ted and Stan went to the court "you can

have the ball first" said Ted "Big mistake" said Stan then Stan started to drive to the basket but Ted stole the ball after

Stan took 3 steps and he did it so fast Stan did know after 3 seconds pasted and Ted did a layup and got a point.

Stan was so shocked Ted just gave him smug look and gave him the ball then Stan tried to pass him but Ted

stole the ball but didnt go to the basket but started to mock him by pretending to pass him the ball then

Stan go so angry that he leaped at Ted just took a step on the side and Stan hit face first to the floor and

Ted laughed and went to the basket and shot a 3 pointer. _But they didnt know that a certain someone_

_put this live around the school montirs in the hallway. _Then Cece came in and sat next to me and said

"Hey Rocky" "Hey Cece what took you so long?" "O i had to do something for class" said Cece "O now

i know that Ted wasnt scared of Stan he's awesome" "Yea i know" i said dreamly. After 30 minutes Ted

did his 4th slam dunk and the game ended to 3-41 _3=Stan 41=Ted _when Ted came back i jumped into his

arm then he spined me around i laughed then he put me got then took my hand we went to a screaming

Cindy at a sweaty Stan then Ted said "Where's my money?" then Stan just took out his wallet and gave Ted

200 bucks "Thank you" then we grabbed our bags and left with Cece when we came out there was a crowd

of students cheering "Ted Ted Ted" then Ted asked Cece "So you were able to to do it" "Yep" said Cece "Do

what?" i asked "Well i was able to set the hall moniters to put the game live" said Cece "Wow Cece im surpised"

i said "Well Ted did tell me how to do it" said Cece "Yep i did well ice cream on me!" said Ted "Ice cream" said me

and Cece then we ran to the ice cream shop about a block away from the apartment. We started to walk home while

eatng ice cream then Cec asked Ted "So Ted how did you learn how to play like that?" "Yea where did you learn?"

i asked "Well i teach collage students and i was trained by my dad's best friend a retried NBA player" said Ted "Wow"

me and Cece said at the same. "So Ted who's this great dream girl?" asked Cece then i started to listen very careful

what Ted as going to say "Sorry but it's a sercet" said Ted then we started to just walk to the apartment _then Ted sent a _

_message to Cece's mind and said "Hey Cece it's me Ted dont be freaked out my dream girl is your best friend Rocky" _then

Cece looked at Ted and mouthed "really?" Ted just nodded then we reached to our apartment. Then Ted followed me into my

apartment and then he said "Hey dont to pack your swimsuit can you call Cece?" "Alright" then i took out my phone and i txted

Cece "Dont forget to pack swimsuits!" then i got a txt back "K thanks!"

* * *

_O now Cece knows whos Ted dream girl is want will happen? PLEZ REVIEW!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey it's me shakeitup311 here with another chappie! ENJOY!_

* * *

_Rocky's POV_

then we ran to the ice cream shop about a block away from the apartment. We started to walk home while

eatng ice cream then Cec asked Ted "So Ted how did you learn how to play like that?" "Yea where did you learn?"

i asked "Well i teach collage students and i was trained by my dad's best friend a retried NBA player" said Ted "Wow"

me and Cece said at the same. "So Ted who's this great dream girl?" asked Cece then i started to listen very careful

what Ted as going to say "Sorry but it's a sercet" said Ted then we started to just walk to the apartment _then Ted sent a _

_message to Cece's mind and said "Hey Cece it's me Ted dont be freaked out my dream girl is your best friend Rocky" _then

Cece looked at Ted and mouthed "really?" Ted just nodded then we reached to our apartment. Then Ted followed me into my

apartment and then he said "Hey dont to pack your swimsuit can you call Cece?" "Alright" then i took out my phone and i txted

Cece "Dont forget to pack swimsuits!" then i got a txt back "K thanks!" Then about an 1 hour later i have my suitcase ready then

Ted came down and went into my window and said "Knock knock anybody home?" "Yea in here" i said then came out with my

suitcase and Ted had a gymbag and a gutair case "come on lets go to Cece's" i said Ted just nodded and we went to Cece's

and i yelled "HeyHey Hey!" "Sup Rocky im ready" then Cece came out of her bedroom with suitcase and Flynn had a backpack

then Ted said "come on our ride is downstairs" "Ok" we all said then we went downstairs. Then we came ou of the lobby and

me, Cece, and Flynn stood their shock when we saw a black limo parked outside. "so you guys like it?" asked Ted "Yes!"

we all yelled then we put our stuff into the trunk then got into the limo it was so nice i sat next to Ted and Cece sat with

Flynn across from Ted And me. Then the driver said "everybody ready?" "Yep we're ready Phill" said Ted then Phill started

drive after a long 2 hour drive i woke up with Ted in front of my face and he said "Have a good sleep?" i nodded then we got

we got out of the black limo then i was shocked when i was a huge one story house with a big green front lawn. "Wow this

is your uncle's?" "Yep" said Ted. Then we went inside it was beautful then about 3 dogs ran toward us me,Cece,and Flynn

all jumped behind Ted then he just went down on one knee then he put his arms out a then all of the dogs jumped on to

Ted i was about ot say something but then Ted started to laugh cause the dogs were licking his face. Then Ted got up

and said "You guys these are my uncles dog this one is Sandy he pointed to the golden colored one this one is Rose he

pointed to the redish brown one and this one is mine Sky he pointed to the white one with a bent ear. They all barked Cece and Flynn

took a step back but i didnt then Sky went up to me and licked my hand i looked at Ted "That means they want to

pet them" I kneed down and started to pet Sky the Cece started to pet Rose and Flynn started to pet Sandy. Then Ted

said "Now go play around" then the dogs went to the backyard then Ted said "Shall we unpack?" we nodded then we

followed Ted to our rooms Cece's room was nxt to Flynn's across from mine and Ted's. A hour later now it was 7 and

we were very hungey the Ted lead us outside and we saw a little campfire on the side of the backyard then we all

sat down around the fire and grabbed a shtick and put marshmellows and made smores after we ate Ted went to

lay down and watch the stars Cece and Flynn went inside then i layed down next to Ted and said "Wow there are so

many stars here" "Yea my uncle likes to live were he can see the stars at night" said Ted "Hey Rocky?" "Yea?" i said

"did you just saw that shooting star come on lets make a wish" i nodded then we closed our eyes and made a wish.

After 10 seconds i asked him "so want you wished for?" "Sorry cant tell you or it wont come true" "Awww" i said then

Ted aked me"Rocky i always wanted to ask you this the first time i lay me eyes on you" "What is it?" i played dumb and

hoped he was going to say what i wanted to hear "Rocky Blue will you be my girlfriend?" then was so happy and yelled

"YES!" and jumped on him now i was huging him while half of my body was on his. Then i said "you know want would

make this moment better?" "what?" said Ted "This" i crashed my lips on to his Ted was surpised then started to kiss back

i put one arm around his neck and the other one playing with his hair then his hands started going to my back push me down

and my lips pushed harder against his. Now my chest was on top of his and your tonuges started to have a little fight but

nobody would win my hand that was around his neck started to go behind his head and push so his lips would push harder

against mine. This was our first kiss as couple and many more to come.

* * *

_Yay! Ted and Rocky are a couple now PLEZ REVIEW!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey it's me shakeitup311 here with another chappie! ENJOY!_

* * *

_Rocky's POV_

"Rocky Blue will you be my girlfriend?" then was so happy and yelled

"YES!" and jumped on him now i was hugging him while half of my body was on his. Then i said "you know want would

make this moment better?" "what?" said Ted "This" i crashed my lips on to his Ted was surprised then started to kiss back

i put one arm around his neck and the other one playing with his hair then his hands started going to my back push me down

and my lips pushed harder against his. Now my chest was on top of his and your tongues started to have a little fight but

nobody would win my hand that was around his neck started to go behind his head and push so his lips would push harder

against mine. This was our first kiss as couple and many more to come we made out for like 15 minutes then we stopped cause

we needed air then i layed back on the ground close to Ted. Then i asked him "So now that we are boyfriend and girlfriend

will your tell me your wish?" "Well i cant because it came true about 15 minutes ago" said Ted "Y-your wish was me?" I asked

flatter and surprised "Yep" he said "Same here" i said then he looked at me then smiled and pecked my nose "Come on let's go

inside it's almost 11" i nodded then he helped me up and we went into the house hand in hand.

* * *

_About 3 in the morning..._

* * *

I was tied up and the ropes was to strong and tight then someone can in with a bat and when that someone came into

the light i gasped it was Candy 'stinkn' Cho! "Well Well isnt Rocky Blue" said Candy "Candy" i said "Why im i here"

"Because you stole Ted from me!" she yelled "Wait is this is it's about? I didnt steal from he wanted to be with me!"

i yelled back. Then before Candy could say anything someone hit her in the back and she fell it was Ted "Ted!" i yelled

"Rocky!" he yelled then he ran to me and took out a pocket knife and cut me loose then i jumped into his arms and

started to cry a then Ted said "Dont worry Rocky im here now" while brushing my hair. When i was going to say some-

thing i heard a gunshot and blood went onto my face and i saw Ted's lifeless body laying there on the ground. "Ted!'

i yelled then i put my hand up to his face and said "No No Ted! Come on wake up! you cant be dead i need you..."

"It's not so great to lose someone is it?" then i turned around and saw candy standing with a gun in her hands

"You monster! Why?!" "because you always have something that i don't have!" yelled Candy then said pointed

the gun at me then said "Good bye to Rocky Blue". Then i woke up scearming "It was only a dream" i said then

someone barged into my room i jumped then i saw Ted holding a black steel flashliht about a foot long. "Rocky!

are you ok?" then i started to cry then Ted closed the door then put the flashlight on the dresser then sat on my

bed then asked "Rocky what's wrong?" then i jumped into his strong arms and started to sob crazy Ted put his

arms around me protectly and started to brush my hair "Shhhh there there Rocky dont worry im here now and

i wont let anybody hurt you because i love you to much." said Ted in a smooth tone then my crying started to

clam down then i started to go to sleep at the sound of Ted's heartbeat then i felt Ted putting me down on to

the bed and got up but i grabed his hand he turned around "Um Ted?" i said "Yes Rocky?" "can you sleep with

me?" i asked shyly "W-why?" "because im still a little scared from the nightmare" "Alright" he said i moved so

there is room for Ted he layed down next to me then i put my arms around him and used his chest as a pillow

then he put his arm around me then i move closer to him and put the blanket over both of us "Night" i said

"Night" said Ted then he kissed my head i went back to sleep really fast cause i felt very safe in Ted's arms.

* * *

_The nxt morning..._

* * *

I woke up about 8:30 AM i felt something wet near my mouth then i notice it was drool. Then i rembered if

i slept very good then i would drool so i just i slept well well? no not even close i never slept this good in a

very long time it was awesome. Then i saw Ted sleeping peacefully with a smile he looked so cute! Then an

idea poped into my head i went up to Ted's ear and said "Hey lover" in a seducing tone then Ted woke up

and screamed then rolled off the bed face down. I started to laugh crazy on top of the bed then i anciently

rolled off the bed and landed on top of Ted "Ouch! man that hurt" said Ted "Srry!" i said sheeply then got off

him Ted got up and bent his back it cracked. "Ted im so srry!" i said then i hugged him from behind he just

grunted and moved my arms from his torso then i got an idea i went in front of him and gave him my puppy

dogs eyes i use on my dad when i want something but now it doesnt work so i never used it in a long time.

When he made it contact with me his face soften _note to self use puppy dog face if Ted is pissed _then he turned

around and took a step forward about a minute later. He turned around facing me and opened his arms i

squealed and ran into his arms then put my arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss it was so

passionate Ted slowly backed into the wall and slid down. When we stopped we noticed that we were in a

awkward position my legs were wrapped around his waist we blushed and i got up and Ted to "Im so srry for

making you fall of the bed" i said "Nah it's alright but i know what will me feel better" said Ted "What i-" but

before i could finish Ted tackled me onto the bed and started to tickle me i couldnt stop laughing then he stopped

"Plez...stop..." i barely said "Well make me" he said then he brought his face closer "Alright" i said then i flipped

him over it's a good thing that took karate and now i was on top of him and i started to tickle him but he wasnt

laughing "Why arent you laughing?" "Cause im not tickleish" he said i was about to say something then someone

barged into the door it was Cece "Hey Rocky did y-" she stop in the middle of her sentence then looked at me and Ted

then backed out the room i was puzzled then i looked at Ted and then when i knew why Cece left we were in another

awkward position i was sitting on top of Ted's stomach and i was holding down Ted's arms and our faces was only

about 6 inches apart i blushed then got off Ted. "Srry about that" i said "Srry about what?" he said while smiling

"Gross Ted!" i said throwing a pillow at his face he laughed then moved the pillow then threw at me face. Then i

grabbed the other pillow and threw at him but he caught it and threw at my face and backfliped off the bed and ran

to the living room i grabbed a pillow and followed him. I heard him say "Sup Cece and Flynn" while making a b line

for the bathroom and closed the door then i ran up to the door and tried to turn the knob but it was locked then

i said "You cant stay in there forever!" "O yea try me" he said "Ok i stay here untill you come put" "Alright" said Ted

then i heard water running then i sat down by the wall in front of the bathroom and waited.

* * *

_1 hour later..._

* * *

The water was still going then i stand up and knocked then said "Ted you can come out now" no answer "alright you

win you can come out now" no answer "Ted?" then i tried to turn the knob and surpisely it was unlocked and i went

and didnt see anybody inside then i saw a voice recorder it was playing the water then there was a note nxt to it it read

_had a nice wait? Come outside. -Ted _i turned off the voice recorder and went outside thouh the sliding doors i was so

shocked i saw Cece,Flynn, and Ted jumping on a trampoline and laughing then i walked up to the huge trampoline

"Hey Rocky" they all said i just gave then the evil glare mostly Ted then i walked away. "Wow she is super mad" said

Cece "Yep" said Flynn "Really?" said Ted Cece and Flynn nodded Ted sighed and said "Maybe i should go talk to her"

then Ted got out of the trampoline and went into the house. Then i felt someone's hand on my shoulder i turned around

and saw Ted i just turned back around. Then i saw purple smoke in front of me it said _Im so srry Rocky i didnt mean to_

_make you wait so long forgive me? _i turned back around and saw Ted with a purple powder in his hands then he blew

the powder and it said _Plez? _then i gave him a hug then he hugged back "Of course i'll forgive you" i said. "Thatks" then

he hugged back "You know what will make me feel better?" i said "What?" "This" then i threw the pillow at his face then

he just stood there and the pillow fell to the ground "I just i disevre that but..." then he picked me up now i was on his

shoulder "Aaahhh put me down!" i screamed "Nope" said Ted then he ran outside and threw me on the trampoline. Then

got in to and started jumping when i finally got up i started jumping then we just lied there for a few minutes. Then Ted said

"Want to eat something?" then i rolled on top of him "Sure but this first" then i give him a kiss then he started to kiss back.

* * *

_About 6 minutes later..._

* * *

Me and Ted went inside and ate some eggs and spam. Then we sat on the couch and started to surf though tv channels.

Then Ted asked me "um hey Rocky just out of curiosity why did you wake up screaming?" then i froze and i turned toward

Ted. Then i said "Well this was the reason"

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_I was tied up and the ropes was to strong and tight then someone can in with a bat and when that someone came into_

_the light i gasped it was Candy 'stinkn' Cho! "Well Well isnt Rocky Blue" said Candy "Candy" i said "Why im i here"_

_"Because you stole Ted from me!" she yelled "Wait is this is it's about? I didnt steal from he wanted to be with me!"_

_i yelled back. Then before Candy could say anything someone hit her in the back and she fell it was Ted "Ted!" i yelled_

_"Rocky!" he yelled then he ran to me and took out a pocket knife and cut me loose then i jumped into his arms and_

_started to cry a then Ted said "Dont worry Rocky im here now" while brushing my hair. When i was going to say some-_

_thing i heard a gunshot and blood went onto my face and i saw Ted's lifeless body laying there on the ground. "Ted!'_

_i yelled then i put my hand up to his face and said "No No Ted! Come on wake up! you cant be dead i need you..."_

_"It's not so great to lose someone is it?" then i turned around and saw candy standing with a gun in her hands_

_"You monster! Why?!" "because you always have something that i don't have!" yelled Candy then said pointed_

_the gun at me then said "Good bye to Rocky Blue"._

* * *

_End of flashback_

* * *

And by the time i was done i was just at the peak of crying. Ted just had a surpised look on his face. Then about 2 seconds

later Ted pulled me into a hug then said "Just let it out" then i just started to sob crazy. "It's ok Rocky it was just a dream

that would never happen. Cause if someone kidnapped you i would keep searching and searching until i find you also i would

never forgive myself if something bad happened to you." in a loving tone. Then i clamed down a little and looked up to his

eyes and something in his eyes said that he was telling the truth. I was so happy that he would say that and that someone cared

about me so much. I put my hand on the side of his face and started to slowly lean in forward and closing my eyes so did Ted.

When our lips were about 1 inch away then boom! Cece and Flynn barged into the room and yelled "WE'RE BOORED!" i scearmed

then jumped into Ted's arms. When i got up i just Cece a Really?! look then Ted said "Alright hey! How about swimming?" "Yeah!"

said Flynn and Cece then they ran to their rooms. Ted said "You coming Rocky?" "ok" i said then we both walked to our room.

When we stopped at Ted's room then he opened he door i quicky grab his arm and give him a peck on the cheek. He smiled at me

"You owe me a moment" i said "ok i make up the moment very soon" "you better" i said in a firltey tone i turned around a moved

my hips side to side it was so easy thanks to hula. Then i walked into my room and changed into my swim suit.

* * *

_Well that's the end srry it took so long my parents took my computer cause their's crashed and my sister hogged the computer. PLEZ REVIEW!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey it's me shakeitup311 with another chappie ENJOY!_

* * *

_Rocky's POV_

I put my hand on the side of his face and started to slowly lean in forward and closing my eyes so did Ted.

When our lips were about 1 inch away then boom! Cece and Flynn barged into the room and yelled "WE'RE BOORED!" i scearmed

then jumped into Ted's arms. When i got up i just Cece a Really?! look then Ted said "Alright hey! How about swimming?" "Yeah!"

said Flynn and Cece then they ran to their rooms. Ted said "You coming Rocky?" "ok" i said then we both walked to our room.

When we stopped at Ted's room then he opened his door i quicky grab his arm and give him a peck on the cheek. He smiled at me

"You owe me a moment" i said "ok i make up the moment very soon" "you better" i said in a firltey tone i turned around a moved

my hips side to side it was so easy thanks to hula. Then i walked into my room and changed into my swim suit. I came out in a

yellow tanktop and short jeans Cece had a pink tanktop and short jeans but they were shorter then mine. Flynn just had a blue

t-shirt and red and black trunks Ted had a yellow button down shirt and white,black,and yellow trunks. "So were's the pool?" asked

Cece "O right it's not a pool" said Ted "Then what is it?" i asked "A small lake with a waterfall" said Ted "Cool we never seen a real

waterfall before" i said "Really?" said Ted we all nodded. "well come on lets get going" said Ted while opening the door me,Cece,and

Flynn went out the door he turned off all the lights and locked the door. Then Cece linked arms with me then started walking "Um Cece?"

"Yeah Rocky?" "Um we dont know were the lake is" i said "O i so knew that" said Cece "Cece the lake is that way" said Ted while pointing

the other. Then Cece draged me toward that way and we started to walk me and Cece were walking behind Ted and Flynn. "So Rocky did

you get any where with Ted?" asked Cece "What do mean by got any where?" "I mean by like are you boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Cece

"O if you mean it like that then YES!" i squealed then Cece joined in and now we're both squealing.

* * *

_POV change! It's Ted's POV_

* * *

Rocky and Cece started to squeal for some random reason. "Hey Ted?" asked Flynn "yeah little man?" "who would you kiss Rocky or Cece?"

"Rocky" i answered with out thinking. "Why?" asked Flynn "Cause Rocky is kind,smart,pretty,responsible,awsome, has beautiful brown

chocolate locks,glowing caramel brown skin, sparkling brown pools which are her eyes, soft lips, ohh...her lips, i just could kiss them all day."

i said "Ewww! that last one was just to much info!" said Flynn "O srry i was thinking out loud on that last one" i said embarssed and while

rubbing my neck. "Yea think !?" said Flynn "And the other reason is that..." then Flynn cut me off "Promise me it isnt gross" "i pretty sure it

isnt gross" "Ok continue" said Flynn "as i was saying Rocky is also my girlfriend" i said. "Ooooo ok now that makes more sense" said Flynn.

* * *

_POV change! It's Rocky's POV_

* * *

Me and Cece were just talking about what we should wear at the dance that's coming up. "Come on ladies walk faster we're here!" yelled

Ted me and Cece started to run torwards Ted anf Flynn. When we walked up to the lake we saw a lake full of little kids and their parents.

"uh Hey Ted" i asked "Yeah" "Just one little question" "Ok what is it?" "What the heck is this!" i said while pointing to the lake full of people.

"First of all ouch and second of all we're not there yet" said Ted "O" i said embarssely "Come on follow me" said Ted then we followed him

into the forest that was near the lake then we stopped near a rock about 5 feet tall and 6 feet wide that was covered in moss and grass.

Then Ted sticked his hand into a tree trunk then pressed something and about 5 seconds later we heard rumbling then Ted went up to

the huge rock then moved the grass and moss to the side. And then i saw a tunnel "Well are you just going to stand there? Come on!" said

Ted then Cece looked at me i nodded at her then i started to go though the tunnel then Cece,Flynn and Ted he covered the enterence with

grass and moss. Then i saw light and when i can out of the tunnel then i saw a lake with a waterfall _like the one in Hannah Montanna the Movie._

Then Cece,Flynn, and Ted came out "Woah that is so beautful" said Cece "Woah!" said Flynn "Yeah it is" i said. "well are you just going to stand

ther? Lets jump in!" said Ted "But we still hav-" i said but was cut of when Ted grabbed me hand and Cece then started to run towards the lake.

Then at the same time we all jumped into the lake we were all laughing. "Ok now that was fun" said Cece "yeah it was pretty great" i said "Yeah

it was well come on lets change" said Ted. Then we got out of the lake then Ted started to unbutton his shirt then taking it off now i was just

stareing at his well defined abs and musles. Now i blushing redder that would put a tomato in shame then hanged his shirt on a tree branch to

dry. "Hey Rocky are ok?" asked Ted "Y-yeah w-why?" "cause your face is kind of red" said Ted while coming closer i started to feel my face getting

redder. "Y-yeah i-im f-fine c-can y-you w-wait for me?" i barley said "Ok" said Ted then he just stood there "Well?" "Well what?" said Ted "Well

turn around!" i said he just nodded then turned around i started to take of my tanktop and shorts then i got an idea "You can turn around" i said

seducely then Ted turned around then his jaw dropped 3 stories. "Well?" i asked he just kept stareing at me i was wearing a white two-piece then

i started to walk torwards him while swaying my hips he started to blush now i was in front of him then i closed his mouth then i wrapped my arm

around his torso and nuzzled my head against his neck. "Well do you like what you see?" i asked while looking up "Uuumm y-yes?" said Ted "But you

dont sound so sure" i said while feeling like im winning the battle. Then i started to press my chest harder against his then Ted started to blush even

harder then Ted smiled "Alright is this the right answer? Yes i like what i see" said Ted "Yes and?" "uuhh you look smoking hot?" said Ted. "Yes and?"

"uuumm o! this" then Ted crashed his lips against mine i started to open my mouth. Then our tonges started to fight then i won when my tonge was

on top of Ted's. Then i hands slowy went up and wrapped around his neck then started to play with his hair then his hands started to rub my back.

Then i my hands went to his shoulders and i squeezed his left shoulder then he moaned. I smiled i started to do it over and over then i stopped after

10 minutes then looked at Ted he had a goofy smile which made him look cute "What was all that moaning?" i asked "I dont know but i felt good" said

Ted _ooo maybe this is his sweet spot i can use it... _"Come Rocky lets go swimming!" said Ted "Ok but" then i wiped of my lip gloss for Ted's lips. Then

i grabbed his hand "Ok" then we ran to the lake and jumped in "Hey Cece" i said "Hey Rocky!" "Hey Flynn you want to go something cool?" asked Ted

"Yeah it was so boring here with Cece" said flynn "Hey!" saif Cece "Come on lets go!" said Flynn then grabbed Ted's hand. "Hey Cece? do you know what

they're going to do?" i asked Cece "Nope" said Cece. Then all of a sudden Flynn came splashing in between me and Cece he came up "That was awesome!

Try beat that Ted!" yelled Flynn then i looked to my right and saw a rope tied to a big tree branch "That will be a piece of cake!" yelled Ted then he grabbed

the rope and backed up then started to run and jumped and a when he let go of the rope then did a backflip in the air and a cannonball into the lake and made

a huge splash. Then he came out from the water "So how was that?" asked Ted "I give it a 10" i said "I second that" said Cece "10" mumbled Flynn.

* * *

_2 hours later..._

* * *

"Come guys we got to get going it's getting late" said Ted "Alright" we all said then we got out of the lake bur there was one problem we all forgot to bring

a towel so we had to put on our clothes while being soaking wet. Then when we walked back to the house and the air was cold and i started to shiver then

i felt something go around my shoulder i looked to my left and saw Ted putting his shirt around my shoulders "Here put this on" said Ted "Thanks" i said then

i started to button up Ted's shirt. Then a ice cream truck was coming torwards us "Ice Cream!" yelled Cece and Flynn "ooo can we get some Ted?" i asked

while giving him my puppy dog eyes. "Alright" said Ted then the ice cream truck stopped and Ted bought us ice cream i got chocolate Ted got chocolate mint

Cece got vanilla Flynn got strawberry. Then by the time we got to the house we went inside it was about 5:30 then Ted went into his room and got a shirt.

"So what do you want for dinner?" asked Ted "Cheeseburgers!" yelled Cece "Same here!" yelled Flynn "Guess we're having cheeseburgers" said Ted "But there

is one little problem" i said "what is it?" asked Ted "Im kind of a vegetarian" "We just can make a veggie buger or tofu burgers" said Ted "Your the best!"

i said "Hey then what kind of boyfriend would i be?" said Ted. Ted was sitting in a chair then i went behind him then he bent his head back and i cupped both of

his cheeks "Maybe you'll be the greatest if you promise me two things" i said "Anything" said Ted "Well the first one is that we'll never break up" "Deal" said Ted

"And *smirk* we'll always make out" i said "Deal" said Ted. "Ok lets start this promises tomorrow" i said "Ok but" said Ted "but what?" "Can we start the second

promise right now?" asked Ted i just smiled then slowly started to lean down then our lips lock. I start to open my mouth so did Ted we were like this for 20 minutes

then we heard a "EEEWWW!" i scearmed and moved away from Ted but then Ted's shirt that i was wearing got caught on the chair and when i went backwards.

The chair started to go backwards then Ted fell back and hit his head on the floor. "Ted!" i yelled and then ran to him "Are you ok?" i asked "yeah i think so" then

Ted got up then touched the back of his head then his hand jerked "Ouch i think i got a bump and a bad one can you get me some ice Rocky?" asked Ted "yeah sure"

then i went to the freezer and got some ice then put it in a ziplock. "Here" i said then gave Ted the ice pack "Thanks" and Ted put it against his bump "come on

lets go to the couch i know it's going to make you feel better" i said he just nodded then followed me to the couch and sat down. I wrapped my arms around him

then put my legs on the couch and use Ted's chest as a pillow. "That was Flynn wasnt it?" said Ted "Yeah" "and your going to get payback" "yeah" i said "your the

best" said Ted "i know" i said Ted laughed.

* * *

_Well that's the end! srry it took so long PLEZ REVIEW!_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Whassup! it's me shakeitup311 with another chappie so im going to try write my stories in a different way so tell me if you like or not.**_

_**Alright so just tell me if you can understand it and ENJOY!**_

* * *

**_Rocky's POV _**

Ted: Your the best

Me: I know

Ted laughed then we surfed through the channels then i found the Titanic which was one of my favorite movies.

Me: Oooo these are one of my favorite movies

Ted: Well i say it's alright

Me: What do you mean by "alright"?

Ted: I mean it's a good movie it's just im more into action movies like hunger games, mission impossble,king kong, and clash of the Titans

Me: well i like romace and justice movies and you know what?

Ted: What?

Me: All of those movies that you just listed some what has romace

Ted: So is there a problem if i like action with some romace?

Me: Nope

I turn back my attenden back to the movie

Ted: O-o (is a dumb look)

We're about to the part when the boat is sinking (srry if i get any of the parts wrong i never watched Titanic)

Me: Hey Ted?

Ted: Yeah?

Me: Here's a random question um when's your birthday?

Ted: It's on the 14th of this month

Me: You mean you brithday is on valentine's day?!

Ted: Yeah

When i was going to say something Cece and Flynn barged in

Cece: Im starving!

Flynn: *cough cough* Im going to starve to death good bye world *falls to ground*

Ted: Ok ok we'll start making the cheesebugars

Cece: Yes

Flynn: *jumps up* Whoo!

Me: What do you mean by "we"?

Ted: i mean "we" by you are helping me

Me: but why me?!

Ted: First cause you are are a really good cook second they cant even use a stove

Me: Yeah that's true Cece never took home ec

Ted: See?

Then he grabbed my hand and lead me to the kitchen

Ted: Hey Rocky can you get the frozen patties in the freezer and the tofu patties to?

Me: Alright

I went to the frige and took out the the frozen patties.

Me: Ok i got them so what now?

Ted: Great now i just knew to find the charcoal and grilling kit wait a minute i just found them

Then Ted took out a box probley filled with whatever he just just said. and we went though the screen door and saw Cece and Flynn playing with the dogs

and talking about something i put the patties on the table near the grill.

Me: Hey Cece whatcha talking about?

Cece: Flynn you better leave

Flynn: Ok

Cece: Hey Rocky can you do me a flavor?

Me: Ok want do u want Cece?

Cece: *gasp* what makes you think i want something from you?

Me: Cause you would all always say flavor or bat your eyes when you want something

Cece: I would nev-

Me: Cece can you just cut to the chase?

Cece: Fine can you ask Ted if he has a cute friend?

Me: Y?

Cece: Cause i dont have a date for the dance that is in seven days

Me: Ok I'll ask him

Then Cece starts to jump then hugs me

Cece: Thank you thank you thank you thank y-

Me: but on one condition

Cece: Dang it i was afraid you were going to say that

Me: Yes or no?

Cece: Fine

Me: Can you help me find a gift for Ted's birthday?

Cece: K

Me: Thanks

Then i hugged Cece and went to join Ted he was setting up the grill then i sneaked behind him and then wrapped my arms around his torso

Ted: Hey Rocky *smiles*

Me: Hey there Hot stuff

Ted: What's up with the nickname?

Then Ted sets the patties on the grill and turned around

Me: Actually i dont know i just wanted to try it. K just out of curiousity what would you call me?

Ted: Alright i will try think of one sweet lips

Me: K just tell when you ha-wait a minute sweet lips?

Ted: Yep

Then Ted turns around and flips the patties then turn his attention back to me

Me: But y sweet lips?

Ted: Cause *Grabs Rocky's waist and puts her closer* your kiss is my kryptonite

Then i blush from his comment and i connect or noses together then closed the space between our lips. Then i remembered about his 'sweet spot' then

my hand made it's way to Ted's shoulder and started to massage it. Then i started to hear moans coming from Ted i smiled while kissing. Then i heard a loud

click sound. I stopped and looked were the sound came from but didn't see anything.

Ted: What's wrong?

Me: I thought i heard something maybe you should get back to the patties

Ted: K

Ted turned his attention back to the patties then i went to see were that sound came from. Then i saw Ted's dog Sky then a idea popped into my head.

Me: Hey there Sky

Sky: Bark bark

Me: Can you do me a favor?

Sky: *Tilts head to the side*

Me: Can you take a look around the bushes and tell me if there's anything

Sky: Bark bark *runs off to bushes*

Me: _Wow Ted trained him well_

?: Hey! Let go of me!

Then i saw Sky trying to pull something out of the bushes i went to where Sky was and saw Flynn with Cece's camera

Me: Flynn why were you taking pictures of me and Ted?

Flynn: First don't blame someone until you know the story

Me: Alright speak up

Flynn: Ok the part about taking pictures of you and Ted is true but it's Cece's plan.

Me: Ok i all ready know it's Cece's plan cause of her camera but y would you do it?

Flynn: Cause she said she would pay me

Ted: Dinner!

Then Flynn jumped and ran to the table i sighed and also went to the table. Which was already set up i took the seat next to Ted.

Ted: Oh almost forgot i got to feed the dogs

Then Ted grabbed three dog bowls and put at least two patties in each bowl then whistled without his fingers then three big dogs came running.

Ted: Sit!

Then all of the dogs stopped and sat. Then Ted put the three bowls on the floor in front of them all three of the dogs looked at Ted and then Ted nodded.

All of the dogs barked and started to eat like there's no tomorrow. Then Flynn looked at the dogs then picked up his burger and took a bite he eyes grew wide

and now he was eating messier then the dogs. Then i saw Cece eating her really fast but cleaner than Flynn. Then i took a bite of mine and my eyes grew

wide it was delicious. I started to eat it faster then Ted joined us.

* * *

_**A Few hours later...**_

* * *

**_Ted's__ POV_**

After we all ate we decided to sit by the camp fire.

Flynn: Oooo can i set up the fire?

Me: Sure

Then i hand him two sticks Flynn went off and started to rubbed it together. Then Rocky pulled me to the side.

Rocky: Do you think that's a really good idea?

Me: O come on Rocky i think it's about time that Flynn should try stuff like this. He cant even cross the street *puts hand on Rocky's shoulder* trust me.

Rocky: *sigh* Ok maybe your right

Me: Alright glad we're on the same page

Then Rocky giggled and gives me a small peck on the lips i gladly accept it. I grab Rocky's hand and went to the campfire but there wasn't one.

Me: So couldn't get the fire started huh Flynn?

Flynn: No and the stick broke

Me: Nah it's ok i got it

Then i started to snap my fingers over and over

Rocky: Uh Ted watchta doing?

Me: Trying to start a fire

Cece: But how it that go-

Cece stopped in mid-sentence when i did one last snap and my index finger had a small fire on top of it. Then i picked a few dried up leaves and lit it.

Me: Voila! We got fire

Then i blew the fire from my finger

Flynn: Wow! How did you do that?!

Me: Sorry but a magician never revels his secrets *waves index finger in the air*

Rocky: Maybe you can tell your girlfriend?

Rocky started to move even closer connecting our noses

Me: *chuckle* not a chance

Then Rocky suddenly moved away and grunted then stared at the fire

Me: Sooo (while breaking the silence) want to listen to some music

Cece+Rocky+Flynn: Sure

Then Cece takes out her ipod then starts to play Die Young

Me: No i meant something else

Then i go into the house and grab my guitar and come back.

Me: Ok now i just need to think of a song

Then two songs popped into my head

Me: Ok i got two songs

Then Cece turned off her ipod then puts it back. I started to play Hero by Sterling Knight

Me:_ I'm no superman_  
_I can't take your hand_  
_And fly you anywhere_  
_You wanna go, yeah_

_I can't read your mind_  
_Like a billboard sign_  
_And tell you everything_  
_You wanna hear but_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_  
_If you're the one for me_  
_Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_  
_But if you're the one for me_  
_Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one [x3]for me)_  
_Then I'll be your hero_

_Searching high and low_  
_Trying every road_  
_If I see your face_  
_I'll barley know, yeah_

_I put my trust in fate_  
_If you will come my way_  
_And if it's bright_  
_It's undeniable yeah_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_  
_If you're the one for me_  
_Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_  
_But if you're the one for me_  
_Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one [x3]for me)_  
_I'll be your hero_  
_(Could you be the one [x3]for me)_  
_I'll be your hero_

_So incredible_  
_Some kind of miracle_  
_And when it's meant to be_  
_I'll become a hero-o_  
_So I'll wait, wait_  
_Wait, wait for you_

_Yeah I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_  
_If you're the one for me_  
_Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_  
_(Be unstoppable)_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_  
_But if you're the one for me_  
_Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one [x3]for me)_  
_Then I'll be your hero_  
_(Could you be the one [x3]for me)_  
_Then I'll be your hero_

_Hero_

Me: So what you guys think? *smile*

Rocky+Cece+Flynn: *Dumb look*

Me: Helloo?

Rocky: That was great!

Then Rocky gave me a hug and a peck on the lips

Cece: You sound alot like that guy Mr Mystery

Me: *sweat drop* Uh conquincidence?

Rocky: Yeah just a conquincidence

Cece: Ok

Me: Ok how about another song can any of you guys sing?

Rocky: Oh me and Cece can

Me: Perfect alright lets start

Then i started to play This is our Song from Camp Rock 2

Me:_So let's sing_  
_Na, na na na na, hey, ya_  
_Come on and sing_  
_Na, na na na na, hey, ya_

Me+Rocky:_This is our song_  
_That's all that matters_  
_'Cause we all belong right here together_  
_There's nothing better than singing along_  
_This is our summer_  
_Me: This is our song_

Me:_Come grab your guitar_  
_Sit by the fire_  
Me+Rocky:_Cause we all need a song_  
_When we're weary and tired_  
_We'll sit here together_  
_And sing it out loud_

Me+Rocky+Cece_:This is our song_  
_That's all that matters_  
_'Cause we all belong right here together_  
_There's nothing better than singing along_  
_This is our summer_  
_And this is our song_  
_This is our song_  
_This is our song_  
_This is our song_

_Come on and sing_  
_Na, na na na na, hey, ya,(hey ya)_  
_Come on and sing_  
_Na, na na na na, hey, ya(hey ya)_  
_And come on and sing_  
_Na, na na na na, hey, ya(hey ya)_

_Come on and sing_  
_Na, na na na na, hey, ya(hey ya)_

_This is our song_  
_That's all that matters_  
_'Cause we all belong right here together_  
_There's nothing better than singing along_  
_This is our summer_  
_(Our summer)_

_This is our song_  
_That's all that matters_  
_'Cause we all belong right here together_  
_There's nothing better than singing along_  
_This is our summer_  
Rocky_:This is our soong_  
_(This is our song)_  
Rocky_:This is our soong_  
_(This is our song)_  
Me:_This is our song_

Me: That sounded awesome guys!

Rocky: Thanks sweetie

Then she kisses my cheek

Cece: I know *twirls hair*

Flynn: *Yawn* I'm going to hit the hay

Cece: What does that mean?

Me+Rocky: It means that he is going to sleep

Cece: Awww you guys talked at the same time it's so cute!

Then me and Rocky blushed at the same time

Cece: Awww you also blush at the same time

Rocky: Ok Cece i think that's enough. I'm going inside now you coming Ted?

Me: Yeah coming after i put out the fire

Rocky: Alright

Then Rocky goes inside i started to step on the fire. After i was almost done i saw Cece staring at me.

Me: Alright Cece what do you want

Cece: *gasp* I would never ask you anything

Then the fire was finally out

Me: Cece just say it

Cece: Fine i need you to fill out some questions

I took the paper from Cece's hands

Me: Alright i'll give it to you later

Then i stuffed the paper into my pocket and we both went inside

* * *

_**About 43 minutes later...**_

* * *

After i answered all of the questions that Cece gave me i gave it back to her

Cece: You actually filled it out?

Me: Yeah why?

Cece: Oh no reason just surprised

Me: Alright oh yeah Cece tell Rocky that i'm in the shower

Cece: *nods* Ok

I smiled then went into the bathroom

_**Rocky's POV**_

I was in my room laying down while reading the J-14 magazine then Cece barged into the room

Cece: Rocky Rocky Rocky! I got it!

She was waving a piece of paper in the air

Me: Don't you ever knock?

Then Cece knocks on the door

Me: Come in

Cece: Ok lets do this again *breathes in* Rocky Rocky Rocky! I got it!

Me: Got what?

Cece: The questions that you gave to give to Ted!

Me: You got it and he actually filled it out?!

Then Cece nods and we both start to squeal

Me: Ok ok Cece lets clam down

Cece: Ok oh yeah and Ted's in the shower

Me: Alright come on lets see it

Then Cece unfolds it and we both starts to read

_Full name: Teddy Moon Knight_

Me and Cece laughed at his middle name

_Favorite Color: Orange_

_Hobbies: Basketball, Football, Dancing, Singing, Playing Interments, Soccer, Hockey, Drawing_

Me: Wow Ted has alot of hobbies

_Dislikes: The word panties, when people interrupt something impotent, people trying to be something that they're not, being alone, nosey people, when people roll eyes_

Me and Cece laugh at the word panties and i looked at Cece when read when people interrupt something important and nosey people

_Likes: Rollerblading, the word bungee and supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious, chocolate, my dog Sky, going extreme stuff, taking risks_

I was pretty disappointed that he didn't write about me

Cece: Wow he likes to take risks and one don't that's pretty funny

I just rolled my eyes and continued to read

_Favorite school subject: None_

Cece: Ha that's funny and you like school ok so that's all

Me: Wait minute there's something else

Cece: What!?

Then me and Cece started to read it looked liked Ted's hand writing

_Thing(s) that Ted loves: ROCKY BLUE_

I blushed and kept reading it over and over making sure that it didn't get it wrong

Cece: Awww that's so sweet he even wrote your name capsulized

I was just speechless all what went though my head was that _Ted loved me _then all of a sudden a huge wave of happy went though my body

Me: Yeah

Then i went outside to watch some TV then someone ran into me

Me: Oof!

Ted: O my god are up ok Rocky?

Me: Yeah i'm fine

Then Ted helped me up i didn't tell him about the paper and we went to the couch and surfed though the channel. Then we saw a news and the guy

said that there was going to be a thunder storm in the area that we are in. I started to panic because i'm a little scared of thunder storms.

* * *

_**About 1:30 AM and during the storm**_

* * *

I was wide awake my face was red and puffy also wet. Then i started to cry into my pillow. I been crying for like 2 hours. Then i finally decided

to go to Ted's room. I got up and even barley made it to Ted's room. I opened to door and saw Ted sleeping.

Me: Ted? (weakly)

_No answer_

I walked up to Ted and started to shake him. Ted started to wake up.

Ted: Ugh Rocky?

Then he opened his eyes and when he saw me Ted's eyes grew wide and shot up. And that's when i noticed that Ted was shirtless. I started to

blush very very hard.

Me:_ Thank God it's dark_

Ted: Are you ok?

Then Ted stood up. Then i started to cry and Ted pulled me into a tight embrace.

Ted: Shhh clam down now what's the problem?

I looked at Ted I was speechless cause i was to busy trying to stop blushing. Then Ted looked down and noticed that he was shirtless

Ted: Sorry i'll put on a shirt

Then he went to reach for the shirt that was on his bed and all of a sudden i grabbed his arm

Me: N-no i-is ok i-it d-doesn't b-bother m-me

Ted: Your sure?

I nodded

Ted: Whatever you say

Me: The p-problem *sniff sniff* i-is -

I was cut of when Ted hugged me

Ted: I think this can wait tomorrow so what are doing here?

Me: Can i s-sleep with y-you?

Ted: Sure you can

Ted said in a loving voice. Ted got into the bed first followed by me i covered both of us with the blanket.

***BOOM***

I jumped and grabbed Ted i hid my face in his chest. Ted wrapped his arms around me.

Ted: Hey Rocky

Me: Yeah? (muffled)

Ted: Lets try count between the thunder

I nodded

***BOOM***

I screamed

Ted: 1, 2, 3, 4

***BOOM***

I held Ted tighter

Ted: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6

***B00M***

I started to tear then after little while the thunder storm started to faded away. After I could barley hear any thunder I looked up and saw Ted sleeping peacefully. I giggled boys looked so cute when they were asleep. I gave him a small peck on the lips then a small smile appeared on his face.

Ted: Rocky (dreamly)

I blushed then muzzled against his neck and finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter took so long I have been hanging out with my good friend Mr. Writers Block . Plez REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Whassup it's me shakeitup311 with a chappie so I'm going to skip some stuff and so it might be confusing but that's I put this here._**

**_Rocky's POV_ **

Me and Cece were in her apartment studying for a huge math test on Friday.

"Hey Rocky?" asked Cece

"Yeah Cece" I said while trying to focus

"_HOW _do you pass this level in angry birds!"

"Cece you're suppose to be studying" I said

"But's so boring and I'll just guess on it" said Cece then went back to playing on her phone

"Hey Cece I got a question"

"What is it?" said Cece

"Do you think Ted is seeing someone else?"

Then Cece spit out the soda that she was drinking "What! Rocky why would you ever think?!"

"Ok first clam down second well ever since we got back we barely spend time together and when we do spend time he always leaves" I said

"Come on Rocky, Ted is a great guy and he's really nice to you if he wasn't he wouldn't be walking now" said Cece

"Thanks Cece that made me feel a little better"

"I know what will make you feel even better" said Cece

"What?"

"If you take me to Crusty's and buy me lunch!" said Cece in a excited voice

"Nice try Cece but I'm hungry to. But I'm not buying"

"It was worth a shot come on lets go" said Cece

When we got to Crusty's we were deciding what we should eat and who should pay for the meal

"Ugh this is taking to long lets just flip a coin" I said

"Ok your tails and I'm heads" said Cece then took out a quarter

"Deal" I said then she flipped the coin and caught it

"It's heads" Cece said in a low tone then looked down

"Yes!" I said "Your buying me lunch ha ha!"

"Whatever" said Cece "Lets just order. Waiter!"

Then someone came

"Alright what would you ladies like today?" asked the waiter but for some reason he sounded really familiar

"We'll take two specials" said Cece

"and two strawberry mango smoothie" I said

He wrote down the order and left then Cece looked up from her phone

"Rocky! Are you trying to make me moneyless!?" said Cece

"First I'm pretty sure 'moneyless' is not a real word and you said it's on you. If I was the one paying you would have done the same thing" I said

"That can not be any more true!" said Cece then went back to her phone "Hey Rocky did you know that Ted is a aussie?"

"How do you know that?" I asked

"It's on his MyTab page" said Cece

"Gimmee that" then I took her phone

"No! My baby!" said Cece

Then I started to read his profile page

"Snoop much?" someone said then I looked up

"Ted?!" I said then jumped put of my seat and gave him a huge hug and he hugged back and I let go

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Um can't you read?" said Ted then showed his shirt to me and it said Crusty's

"You work here?"

"Yeah and here are your smoothies" said Ted and handed me the two smoothies and left

"Did you see that Cece? Ted didn't even kiss me or at least a peck!" I said then sat down and handed her a smoothie

"Oh come on Rocky don't worry at least you have a boyfriend!" said Cece then took a sip of her smoothie "By the way did you ask Ted if he has a cute friend?"

"Uhhhh no_?_" I said

"_NO?! _Come on Rocky and I thought that your the responsible one" said Cece

"I'm sorry it just slipped my mind I'll ask him later" I said

"Good cuz I can't go to the dance without a date. And since your have a boyfriend and I'm the leader!" said Cece

"You know some people think that I'm the leader" I said then flipped my hair

"Rocky asshole alert" said Cece then I knew who was here then I turned around

"Candy STINKIN Cho!" I said and I saw her with a bunch of girls from the cheerleading squad wearing the cheerleading outfit which I think is ordered

in kid sizes. Then I see Deuce go to their table almost drooling then I see my brother Ty how also works here standing next to Deuce and trying to not drool

and impress them with his dance moves. I scoffed, _Boys. _Then I see one of the cheerleaders point towards...Ted who was bringing our meal.

"Ok two specials. And vegetarian for my lady." said Ted with a wide grin

I blushed "Aww thanks Teddy"

"No problem anything for you" said Ted then bent down and placed a kiss on top of my head then went into the kitchen

"See Rocky I told you that you had nothing to worry about." said Cece then took a big bite out of her pizza

"Yeah I guess you riiiig...riit...not wrong" I said then started to eat my pizza

_**Ted's POV**_

After I kissed Rocky and put back some pans then heard

"Hey Ted come over here!" yelled Deuce then went towards to the table of cheerleaders

"Yeah Deuce?" I said

Deuce cleared his throat then said "That's not what you call me" then put his hand next to his ear

I sighed then said "Yes Boss?"

"That's more like it" said Deuce then turned around and smiled "See I'm his boss" in a softer tone then before

"That's weird I thought that Ted was the boss" said I think her name is Ashley

"W-why?" said Ty with a smile

"Well he is tall,smart,perfect, and real...sexy" said I think her name is Kelsey

Deuce and Ty's eyes went wide when Kelsey said that

"So may I take your order?" asked Ty

"Actually we would want Ted to be our waiter" said Candy

Then Deuce and Ty's jaws dropped open "Ted it's yours" said Deuce. Then they left but in the corner of my eye I saw then hide behind a plant.

"Ok so what would you ladies like?" I asked with a fake smile

"A spicy and hunky Knight with 8 inch balls" said Candy with a slutty face (_**Wow it felt very weird typing this)**_then I just gave them a weird look

"What? Is it hard to believe that we never been screwed?" said Candy then the other girls nodded

"I think it's _very _hard to believe that you guys been screwed" I said

"Fine we'll just have a whole cheese pizza" said Candy

"Huh dull and boring fits you guys perfectly" I said then left and went and went towards Deuce and Ty pretending that they wasn't looking.

"Deuce can you make a cheese pizza for them?" I asked

"Why should I?" asked Deuce

"Ok but they will just like me more" I said

Then Deuce all of a sudden said "I'll do it!" then ran into the kitchen and since we were close to closing I sat down next to the counter then Ty sat down next

to me.

"So Ted _how _do you do it man?" said Ty then nudged me

I gave him a confused look then said "Do what?"

"You know getting the ladies attention well I can do that but it takes a little longer but with you it's just like that" said Ty

"I don't know and I don't care I'm dating your sister" I said

"True and if you ever break her heart you won't be seeing daylight for a long time" said Ty

I laughed then nudged him "Oh I promise I'll never hurt her I love her"

Then Ty stand up "Slap swear?"

"Ok" Then I got up Ty slapped me then I slapped him and we both slap each other at the same time.

"OH!" said me and Ty at the same time

Then we both heard "check plez!" it was from the cheerleaders

"Dude I got this one" said Ty then he left I sat back down rubbing my cheeks _"Ugh I should have did pinky swear" _I thought in my head then everything went

dark.

Then I heard "Guess who?" then a small giggle after that

"Oh come on Rocky you got to do better then that" I said then removed the soft hands

"Aw Ted your no fun" said Rocky

"I'm no fun huh? Well lets see about that" I said then smirked, I took Rocky's hand spun her around then pulled her close then dipped her and gave a peck

on her lips. Then she blushed and giggled.

"Who's fun now?" I asked then Rocky got up and wrapped her arms around my neck

"I think it's you" she said

"You think?" I asked "I think you know"

"Yeah I guess you are" then she started to draw lines on my chest that gave me chicken skin "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure anything" I said

"Can you take me and Cece to the mall so we can buy dresses?"

"Sure just let me change" I said then went into the locker room.

**_Rocky's POV_ **

After Ted went into the locker room I turned around

"Rocky! You know the rules no PDA!" said Cece

"You know you should listen to your friend" I heard somebody say then turned around and saw Candy "Btw my date is a lot better then yours" then left

"Ugh I hate her!" I said then I saw Ty and Deuce run out of the locker room laughing holding a pair of blue jeans and a red v-neck shirt then I saw

Ted come out shirtless and wearing shorts.

"Hey but we took your pants!" said Ty

"I was already wearing these that's a spare!" yelled Ted "Now give me back my shirt!" then Deuce took out a camera

"And we are live online!" said Deuce then laughed. I saw Ted smirk.

"Hey there internet world! I world like to share some "fun" facts with you" said Ted then Cece turned to me

"What is he doing?" Cece asked me I just shrugged

"Did you know that Deuce the one who's holding the camera goes to the spa on his breaks" said Ted

"T-that's not t-true" Deuce barley spit out

"And when Ty was 7 on Halloween he dressed up as-"

"Ok! That's enough!" yelled Ty then grabbed the camera and closed it

"Now give back my shirt" said Ted

"Only if you promise to never mention that again" said Deuce

"And if you jump over that table!" said Ty

"Ty! Don't be crazy!" then I went to Ted and grabbed his arm "you don't have to do that"

"Nah it's alright Rocky I have done harder stuff before" said Ted then he just walked towards a table and jumped with ease and turned around then walked

towards Ty and Deuce and they handed him his jeans and shirt

"Show off!" said Ty

"Hey I'm not showing off I'm just doing what you told me to" said Ted then put on his shirt and put his jeans into his gym bag

"Come lets go" said Ted

"Ok" I said "come on Cece" then I grabbed Ted's hand and went outside Ty and Deuce followed when we went outside to Ted's car I saw Ty's and Deuce's

jaw went right through the ground

"I-i-is t-that a-" said Deuce

"A red 2010 Ford Mustang GT Convertible!?" Ty finished the sentence then went up to the car and was all over it

"Ted! How could you afford that?" asked Cece

"It's my birthday present from my uncle" said Ted then put his bag into the trunk

"Hey Ted how about letting me and Deuce take it out for a spin some time?" asked Ty

"Nah"

"But why not?" said Deuce

"Cuz you showed me half nude in front of millions if people including my girlfriend"

"True but told people stuff about is that nobody should know" said Ty

"Then I just we're even" said Ted

Then Ty gave a well-are-you-just-going-to-stand-there-ask-him?! look I rolled my eyes then went up to Ted then slid my hands to his shoulders then pressed

his left shoulder or his sweet spot and gave him my puppy eyes.

"Aww come on Teddy why not let my big brother and friend ride it" I said then pouted then Ted let out a deep breath

"All alright I-I'll think a-about it" said Ted trying to hold the moans in

"YES!" yelled Deuce and Ty then went back inside then I turned towards Ted then he mouthed NO and moved his head side to side

"Come lets go! You lovebirds!" yelled Cece then got into the car then Ted opened the passengers car door for me

"Oh man what a gentlemen. I just love gentlemen." I said then got in the seat

"I know" said Ted then closed the door and got in.

_**At the mall...**_

After Rocky and Cece went into their 14th store and we will meet up later at the food court

"Ted? Is that you?" then I turned around and saw my best friend Louis _**That blind kid that Cece liked but he's not blind in this fanfic**_** _and is a little different_**

"Hey! Louis long time no see!" I said "Do you remember our handshake?" then we started then ended with snapping our fingers then hugged

"Wow Ted you got a lot taller" said Louis and it was true I got like 7 inches on him

"So Louis got a girl?" I asked

Then he looked down "No... so did you finally find a girl your height?"

I sighed "You know Louis you're lucky I can forgive you for making fun of my height and yes I did find a girl"

"So does this girl have a friend?" asked Louis

"Actually yes she does she maybe a inch shorter then you, uh red hair, brown eyes maybe." I said

"Cool when do I get to meet her?" asked Louis

"Just wait a second" then I took out my phone and called Rocky

Rocky: Hey Ted

Me Hey Rocky which store are you at right now?

Rocky: Hang on...we're at Dream Dresses and Tux _**Srry if it's lame**_

Me:Ok tanks biyee!

Rocky: No Ted wai- Then I hanged up

"Come on lets go Louis" I said then headed to the store

"Where are we going?" asked Louis

"Just wait little one" I said and laughed

"Hey! Don't you forget I was taller once" said Louis

"Yeah like in 1st grade" I said

"Well I'm still older" said Louis

"So? Who's the one that has a girlfriend and the one who doesn't?" I asked him and that shut him right up

_**7.33 minutes later...**_

When we got to the store me and Louis were looking at tuxedos then by the dress racks I saw Rocky and Cece then pulled Louis lower._  
_

"Hey what's your problem man!" said Louis

"Keep it down!" I said in a hushed voice "Now look over there" then I pointed towards Cece and he looked

"Woah she's something" said Louis

"Ok now here's the plan..." then whispered it into his ear

_**Rocky's POV**_

After that weird call from Ted after going though like 18 stores or more... we finally found the perfect dresses.

"Ok Rocky lets go to the cashier" said Cece then out of nowhere some guy runs into Cece making her drop two bags full of make-up and other stuff

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" said the stranger then picked up her bag

"You should watch where're yea going you as-" then Cece stopped in mid sentence when the stranger locked eyes with her

"Oh I mean it's totally my fault I wasn't looking" said Cece then the stranger handed her bag when they touched their hands Cece blushed

"Lets start over again hi I'm Cece"

"Louis, uh I'm sorry but I got to go I hope I see you real soon" said Louis then smiled at her which made her blush even more then Louis left the store then Cece turned to me and squealed

"Do you think he likes me?"

"Of course why wouldn't he?" I said

"See Rocky I didn't need Ted's or your help to find a guy" said Cece

"Whatever lets go buy these dresses and meet Ted in the food court" I said

_**At the food court...**_

We were looking for Ted then found him talking to...Louis!

"Oh hey Rocky meet my best friend" said Ted then pointed to Louis then Cece sat next to him

"See I told we'll be meeting soon" said Louis who was enjoying the closeness between them and then I told he seat next to Ted then I gave a did-you-have-something-to-do-

with- this look. Then he just gave me a lop-sided smile with a playful twinkle in his eyes then I narrowed my eyes and tried to read his eyes but instead he read mine.

_I'll tell you later Rocky be patient and yes I'll try the kiss stix with you. _He said in my mind and blushed so hard that I'm red like a firetruck and glanced into my bag

were the kiss stix were. Then he chuckled and I punched him on the shoulder he stopped but I know in my mind that he was laughing.

"So tomorrow then?" I heard Cece

"Deal till then" said Louis then he grabbed Cece's hand and kissed now Cece was redder then me as Louis left he gave Ted a high five

_**So sorry if it took a long time to write it but hey at least it's done REVIEW! **_


End file.
